Spelling Fish
by toystoryadventures
Summary: The Freshwater High Spelling Bee is around once again, and Oscar would give anything to be in the finals. But how would he feel if Milo went with him to the Championships? Not so good. So he must decide if he wants the trophy or his brother.


A/N: Okay, this week on DeviantART I held a vote on which story I will write this week. And the winner by 1 VOTE! Is Spelling Fish! Congratz DoOfY aNd PeRrY on DeviantArt for voting! But I hope you all will enjoy!

Spelling Fish

He was up there. Sweating his scales off. In the front of the classroom. Being asked 7th grade words by his teacher, to be spelled. Only him, Albert, Clamantha, and his brother Milo. It was only a practice spelling bee. Though Oscar destined to try his best to go to the finals in the Gerbil cage. But every year, he was runner-up behind Albert Glass. To him, runner-up was a curse, and Albert Glass was the devil. And let me tell you, runner-ups never make it to the finals.

Eventually, both Clamantha and Albert were called down when they answered incorrectly. So it only leaves Milo and Oscar, the trusting bros. They always got along… okay sometimes. They never went into fights, or yelled at each other. They loved. But Oscar really never wanted to get into the following situation.

"Okay Milo, your word is punctuated." Mr. Baldwin said, bored along with his class.

"Punctuated. P-U-N-C-T-U-A-T-E-D. Punctuated." Milo spelled proudly.

"Oh, correct." Mr. Baldwin sighed. "Oscar, your word is convulsions."

"Convulsions. C-O-N-V-U-L-S-I-O-N-S. Convulsions." Oscar spelled, slowly.

"Milo- Okay I've had enough!" Mr. Baldwin yelled. " This is crazy! You guys have been at it for an hour now! Back and forth. Back and forth! BACK AND FORTH!"

"Well then, who goes to the championships?" Oscar asked.

"Um, I'll let Principal Stickler decide!" Mr. Baldwin sighed. "Now, next class!"

…

Milo and Oscar swam into their classroom the next day. Which happened to be the same day as the Spelling Bee. And which nobody knew who was representing Freshwater High, only Principal Stickler will tell.

"Attention students!" The principal said over the intercom. The class silenced. "Many of you are wondering about the national spelling bee. First of, my son in law, Doug, will being hosting and bringing records back for me." The class groaned.

"Get on with the important stuff!" Milo yelled, his class agreeing with him.

"Okay, on to the important matter. The representative was decided by me and the past history of student's English grades. And the winner is…"

It seemed like everyone in the school silenced…

"Milo and Oscar Fishtooth! It's a tie!" Principal Stickler said.

"WHAT?" The brothers said in unison.

"Have a nice day." The principal concluded.

…

"But Principal Stickler!" Oscar pleaded, the trio in his office. "How could Milo get into the Spelling Bee? He barely does his homework at the least!"

"Well, Milo's grades have gone up since his latest report." The sea urchin stated.

"It was one paragraph of a man eating a sandwich!" Oscar yelled.

"It was a masterpiece! So relatable…" Stickler mumbled.

"See bro!" Milo gloated. "I can be as good as you!"

"You're not good enough! I'll defiantly show you!" Oscar promised.

…

At home, Oscar asked Milo words that were at a high level, yet at Oscar's level, just to prove if Milo was good as him.

" Now spell, Pretensions." Oscar said.

"Definition please…" Milo asked.

"Self importance." Oscar stated.

"Um, Uh…." Milo hesitated for a long time. It was then, a few minutes of silence later, Oscar switched the word.

"Sentient."

"Okay, c-can you use it in a sentence?" Milo stuttered nervously.

"Okay, 'George was sentient when there was burglar in his house.'"

"Um…"

"Okay! Milo, this is not working!" Oscar yelled. "I can't believe you can't spell these words! You've heard of these!"

"Actually no I-" Milo began.

"J-j-just Shut up Milo! Just lock it up!" Oscar yelled. "I don't know how or why you are in the spelling bee with me, but you won't pass the whole thing! How could you!" Oscar screamed, running down the stairs to start a new blog entry. Milo just stood there with hurt in his eyes. He knew tonight wouldn't be good.

…

Later that night, many species were seated at the Gerbil cages. The national Spelling Bee was here! Birds, hamsters, puppies, kittens, and gerbils sat as ready as ever. Oscar sat next to a gerbil instead of his brother.

"Hey, who's that kid?" The gerbil asked him. That kid was referred to Milo beatboxing into the microphone.

"Oh, that! Uh, he's…" Oscar started, getting embarrassed. "That's my brother."

"He seems cool! I'm Jerry!" The gerbil said.

"I'm Oscar." He said back.

Milo soon got bored of doing that, so he walked over to his brother. "Bro, you know what you said earlier, about me not passing the whole thingy. Well, you're right. I know I can't do this! I'll seriously fail!" He confessed.

"Well good for you, bro. Too late to apologize, because it's starting." Oscar said, pushing him into his seat.

"Hello. Welcome to the 2011 National Spelling Bee! I'm Doug Heffernen." Doug said. But Milo and Oscar just referred him to 'Principal Stickler's Son-in-law'.

"First up we have Jerry Speilstien from Gerbil Austin, Texas..."

…

It went on forever, hours. The only person that came to cheer Milo and Oscar on was Bea. Their parents were on vacation. Only a few people were there, but sadly Milo was called down.

A long time later, Oscar was claimed best. Everyone was expecting it though. Oscar felt proud. He was better then his brother. But seeing his brother somewhat's sadness, made him guilty.

"Oh, thanks." Oscar said. Many cheers filled the auditorium. "I- I don't." He stuttered. Milo just gave him small thumbs up. "I don't deserve this!" Oscar yelled. There was a silence. "Listen, my brother tried really hard to make it here. But he failed, but he tried. I didn't really. I'm a pro. Like I'm a pro, and he's my bro." He chuckled.

Milo stood up. "No, bro. Look at that! You've always wanted that trophy! Take it, not me!" He said.

"No Milo. You've always wanted this too, even more than me! Just take it!" Oscar said. "You're the best bro ever!"

Milo proudly swam over and took his trophy. And they hugged each other. And they got along the rest of the night.

The End.

A/N: Okay thanks for helping for me writing this! I kinda rushed the ending because I was listening to the Princess and the Frog soundtrack and broke out singing and dancing! Dig a little deeper! So, see you next week internet!


End file.
